Thousandy Years by EdelweissHime
by EdelweissHime
Summary: Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah murid baru disekolah nya . Langsung aja baca


Genre : Romance

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, sedangkan cerita nya punya saya

Warning : OOC , Typo , EYD nggak jelas (pokok nya banyak kesalahan)

Title : Thousands Years

Kriiingggg ! Suara jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 05.00 pagi membangunkan gadis yang sedari tadi tertidur di ranjang nya. Gadis itu menggeliat guna mengembalikan kesadaraannya. Dia pun terbangun menunjukkan mata lavender yang indah , kemudian dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan keluar dengan seragam rapi yang melekat di tubuh mungil nya. Gadis itu duduk di depan meja rias , mengikat rambut indigo panjang nya tinggi. Poni tebal yang menutupi dahi nya semakin mempercantik wajahnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan lip gloss pink di bibir pink nya.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..

"Masuk saja." Ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengenakan blazer KHS. Pintu kamar pun terbuka menampakan wanita paruh baya.

"Hinata-sama, ayo turun. Sarapan nya sudah siap." Ucap Ayame.

"Ha'I, Ayame-san." Balas gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Ayame meninggalkan Hinata dan turun terlebih dahulu. Hinata meraih tas dan ponsel nya dengan segera lalu turun ke bawah.

"Ohayo, Hime." Sapa laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang notabene adalah kakak Hinata, Neji Hyuuga.

"Ohayo, Neji-nii." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Di meja makan belum terlihat Hiashi ~Ayah Hinata dan Neji~ , tak lama kemudian Hiashi turun dengan membawa tas kerja dan jas kantor nya.

"Ohayo, tou-san." Sapa Hinata dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ohayo." Balas Hiashi tenang. Kemudian Hiashi duduk dan memulai sarapan nya dengan tenang.

Skip Time …..

"Arigatou, Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata sambil turun dari mobil sport Neji.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati, Hime." Balas Neji kemudian melajukan mobil nya menuju Hyuuga Corp. Hinata pun berjalan menuju kelasnya disertai senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantik nya.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Sapa gadis bermbut soft pink.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Mana Ino-chan ?" Tanya Hinata menyadari tak ada sahabat nya yang bermabut pirang dan bermata aquamarine.

"Tadi aku kerumah nya, tapi kaa-san nya bilang dia pergi dengan Sai-kun." Jawab Sakura ceria. Mereka pun menuju kelas mereka. Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi datanglah guru bermasker dan diikuti pria bermabut raven dan bermata onxy.

'Tampan.' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat melihat laki-laki itu, tanpa Hinata duga laki-laki itu balas menatap Hinata. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya, sementara laki-laki tadi menyeringai.

"Ohayo minna. Maaf sesnsei terlamabat. Tadi ada nenek-nenek …." Ucapan sensei bermasker tersebut dipotong oleh anak laki-laki berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal.

"Bohong, Kakashi-sensei. Tadi pagi Lee sudah membantu nenek-nenek itu." Ucap laki-laki bernama Lee.

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan namamu." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Hn, watashi wa Sasuke Uchiha desu." Ucap Sasuke datar. Sementara itu Kakashi-sensei sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kau duduk dengan Shikamaru. Loh, Shikamaru jangan tidur , ini masih pagi !" Bentak Kakashi OOC dan membuat Shikamaru terbangun.

"Hah, mendokusai." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Sasuke, kau duduk dengan dia." Ucap Kakashi setelah mengembalikan image cool nya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke kemudia berjalan menuju bangku nya.

Skip Time ….

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Hinata mengeluarkan bento nya dan berjalan menuju taman. Tepat nya di bawah pohon sakura Hinata pun mulai memakan bento nya, tiba-tiba Hinata melihat laki-laki berambut raven duduk ralat tepat nya tertidur di bawah pohon.

Hinata mendekati laki-laki itu, tanpa sadar rona merah menjalar di pipi putih nya. Lama Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka mata nya, menampakkan onxy nya yang mempesona.

Hearts beats fast ..

Colors and promises ..

How to be brave ..

How can I love whenI'am afraid to fall ..

But watching you stand alone ..

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow ..

One step closer ..

"Apa ?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata masih saja menatap wajah nya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak. Pe-permisi." Pamit Hinata kemudian. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Setelah kejadian di taman , Sasuke dan Hinata sering terlihat bersama. Makan di taman bersama , pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Sampai saat ini, Sasuke mengantar Hinata menuju loker gadis bermata amethys tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada laki-laki yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Hinata, Hinata yang terkejut kehilangan keseimbangan nya dan hamper saja jatuh jika saja tangan Sasuke tidak menahan nya. Tangan kiri Sasuke berada di pinggang Hinata sementara tangan kanan Hinata berada di kepala Hinata. Hinata sendiri tanpa sadar memegang bahu Sasuke erat. Jarak wajah mereka hanya 2 centi, mereka saling bertatapan, cukup lama.

Sasuke menyadari jika Hinata memiliki mata putih yang mempesona , kulit yang sangat putih , hidung mungil nya, serta bibir pink nya . Hinata terlihat sangat cantik.

Time stands still ..

Beuty in all she is ..

I will be brave ..

I will not let anything take away ..

What's standing in front of me ..

Every breath ..

Every hour has come to his ..

One step closer ..

Hinata pun menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, dengan segera Hinata bangun dan menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihatr semburat tipis di pipi nya.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Tadi aku buru-buru." Ucap siswa yang menabrak Hinata tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Hinata lembut tapi tak menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Syukurlah, baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kiba.

"Ayo ke kelas, seperti nya sebentar lagi bel." Ajak Sasuke tenang.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata. Mereka sama-sama diam menuju kelas.

~27 Desember~

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia bagi Hinata. Karna hari ii dia berulang tahun.

"Selamat ya, Hinata-chan." Ucap Ino dan Sakura kompak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-chan." Ucap Lee, Kiba, dan Naruto kompak.

"Arigatou minna." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

'Sasuke-kun, kamu kemana.' Batin Hinata kecewa. Sungguh, yang Hinata nantikan ialah ucapan dari Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang menghampiri Hinata. Sementara Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya.

"Hinata, selamat ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata terpesona melihat senyum Sasuke yang pertama kali mereka lihat.

"A-a-arigatou, Sa-sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata malu.

"Teme, kau tidak memberi Hinata hadiah ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut di depan Hinata, dan memegang tangan Hinata lembut.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Sakura, Ino, Naruto dkk terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata lebih terkejut.

"I-iya, Sa-sasuke-kun. A-aku juga men-mencintaimu." Balas Hinata malu-malu.

I have died every day waiting for you ..

Darling don't be afraid ..

I have loved you for a thousand years ..

I love you for a thousand more ..

And all along I believed I would find you ..

Time has brought you heart to me ..

I have loved for a thousand years ..

I'll love you for a thousand more ..

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Berarti aku boleh mencium mu." Ucap Sasuke memajukan wajah nya mendekati Hinata. Hinata pun menutup mata nya.

One step closer ..

One step closer ..

Cup .. Sasuke mencium pipi chubby Hinata. Hinata pun membuka mata nya. Terlihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata tulus. Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, awal nya Hinata kaget namun dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Hime." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut indigo Hinata.

And all along I believed I would find you ..

Time has brought your heart to me ..

I have loved you for a thousand years ..

I'll love you for a thousand more ..

END


End file.
